barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Punishment 32
Punishment 32, or Phantasgoria, is the thirty second chapter of Aya Shouoto's Barajou No Kiss. Quick Summary Long Summary In some place where there is a huge machinery device, Yokuto is telling Mutsuki that not much blood had been collected and it is still a long way from being enough to draw out the Arcana cards. Seriously looking Mutsuki thinks that, this is the device that created this kekkai /barrier. Yokuto whines as to what that Fake Rose Princess has been doing. Looking at his brother, Mutsuki asks if in the end, if the Fake Dominion isn’t around, Yokuto cannot use his magic. Yokuto laughs and says that it is really such an irritating thing but soon, that problem will be resolved. “Kuesu, wait until you get hold of the Rose Princess, break the seal, and the devil’s power will enter the body. The world will turn back and return to darkness-- our Dark Stalker’s world.” Mutsuki asks him why he has to be the one to attain it for won’t it be better if Yokuto himself take hold of it. Yokuto suddenly puts his monster hand on Mutsuki’s mouth and slams him on to the machine. With a cold look in his eyes, Yokuto says, “Because I love you! Understand? Surely you know, right? That necklace.. if you betray me, it will turn into a thousand pieces of knife blades which will rip your neck apart.” Mutsuki looks somewhat sad that Yokuto is already not his brother from before. Suddenly, Mutsuki is surprised by something he felt. The scene changes to Seiran who is holding on to Idel. He also looks surprised and says that it is such a strong resonance, could it be Anis. Back to Anis and the others, Anis grabs Kaede’s collar and says, “Kaede..! Awaken.” Then, she kisses him. Kaede looks surprised at her and mutters her name. Tenjoh looks visibly shocked while Ella and Shiden [Edit: Thanks c0de_da1sy for the correction of the name's typo ^^] just look on. Anis scolds Kaede for being stupid since he is senselessly wasting time on trivial matters. “Awaken, my Knight.” While Anis thinks about removing his perplexity, there is a rose tattoo on Kaede’s chest. Anis seems surprised for Kaede seems to be resisting those thorny vines that encircle him as he goes to his First Awakening. He holds her arms and exclaims if he is only a Rose Knight to her. Flustered Anis shouts for him not to ask such a troublesome question right now. “I only do not want to see you hurt..! No matter what it is, is fine, you’re not allowed to die! This is an order--” This irritates Kaede that he shouts that it’s too annoying that it is an order for a ‘Rose Knight’. He suddenly pulls Anis to him and kisses her. “I’m only an ordinary guy who wants to protect you.” Anis blushes in surprise over what he did. While letting the magic work on Kaede, Anis thinks about liberating the heart from troublesome titles, be bound by her thorny vines, such heavy bonds, “Very good, Red Rose’s Second Awakening.” not sure if it is Anis or Kaede who is thinking all that ^^; Kaede’s katana turned into a Western type sword with spikes/’thorns’ at the side. Holding out his new sword, Kaede thinks that he will defend and protect everything. While Tenjoh is still shock over the Second Awakening, Anis shouts for Kaede to go. Ella calls out to Shiden and tells her that it won’t do, he should use ‘her’. Shiden shouts for her not to come near. While Ella looks surprised, Shiden drops the scythe behind him. While fighting head on against Kaede with his water powers, Shiden says that his confusion also ends there, sacrifice for a girl’s ‘wish’. He thinks, “Miss Mikage..I.. I.. regard you..” usually used for love confession Shiden’s eye patch falls off and he disappears. They are all surprise when Shiden vanishes and wonder if he turned into water. Taking back the scythe, Ella says no, he turned into ash. “..such a foolish man.. if you were to use ‘me’, then you wouldn’t have lost... leaving me all alone by myself...” Anis worriedly calls out to Ella. As the blood bubbles burst, Ella says that she, too, has already.. To Ella’s surprise, Anis catches her before she falls and tells her to hang in there. Anis says that the Violet Rose said that it is her ‘wish’. Ella says, “..my ‘wish’--.. (I still remember that small incident, Shiden.) *gesturing to Anis* I want to become you, my most beloved Anis. (In order to become a real girl. Going to school, talking and laughing with friends, and at my side, is the guy whom I like. Yesterday, tomorrow and also the future, even if passing through such identical days- it is a life which I specially longed for--) But I’m a Fake..” Anis exclaims what about it since they are fundamentally different. “But, because we are not the same, that we can become friends, right?” Ella looks surprised. Anis tells her to hang on and she’ll call Tenjoh. Ella holds Anis’ face towards her and says, “Thank you.. Anis, in the end, I still like you.. *kisses Anis* (Thank you for genuinely treating me as a friend.)” While blushing Anis is surprised over the kiss, Ella gently smiles at her. She thinks, “Right this moment, my ‘wish’ has been realized.” Flashback: A long time ago, in some place, there is a lonely guy who is a specialist hunter of scary devils. referring to Shiden This famous devil hunter used a huge black half-moon scythe. When he has practically killed all the devils within the country, he hears someone saying, “I..” He looked at his scythe and says, “A voice..?” The man realized that on his blood stained scythe, there is a spirit-type of thing lodged on it. From that formless mass, it has given birth to a spirit of a young girl which became a one and only existence for the lonely man. Then, one day, the two of them met the last devil. The girl spirit said, “I’m afraid. I do not want to repeatedly slash and do any killing stuff anymore..” Because of what the girl said, the man stopped. Then, that devil told the lonely man, “Then, use your left eye as compensation, I will make your ‘wish’ come true.” The end-- End Flashback. Anis is surprised when Ella suddenly vanished, too, leaving behind the scythe. Anis mutters Ella’s name as she is about to take hold of the scythe. Then, some strings take the scythe away from Anis and gives it to Yokuto. Anis is surprised when Yokuto complains of his left eye. She remembers what Ella told her about the left eye as compensation for the devil. With his left eye bleeding and shut, Yokuto holds the scythe and says to forget it, anyway, he already has this. With a crazed smile, Yokuto exclaims, “I only have to get this weapon where the Dominion lodges in, I can independently attain limitless magic power--!!” Standing behind Yokuto, Mutsuki repeats that he will get Anis. Just when Kaede is about to go forward, Tenjoh stops him by going in front of him and gestures him to stay back. Tenjoh asks Mutsuki when his tone of voice became that arrogant. Mutsuki mutters Tenjoh’s name. When Kaede is about to tell Tenjoh to move for he wants to fight against Mutsuki, Tenjoh says, “Just because you were kissed by Miss Anis, you are so happily on a high /elated. Shut up, stupid dog who attained the Second Awakening.” Kaede grunts as Mutsuki puts up his magic barriers. Looking at Mutsuki, Tenjoh says, “That, is my property, -- I will use my own hands to discipline him.” Blurb: “White Rose vs Black Rose, betting their pride on this battle!" Characters In order of appearance: Extras Category:Chapter